vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yuki Kuran
Yuki Cross '(黒主 優姫/''Kurosu Yūki ''玖蘭 優姫/''Kuran Yūki) (Yuki übersetzt "freundliche Prinzessin", Kurosu bedeutet Schwarzer Meister) ist eine Schülerin der Day Class. Sie ist die Protagonistin in Vampire Knight. Sie ist die reinblütige Prinzessin und die Schwester von Kaname Kuran. Yuki wurde vor 10 Jahren von ihrer Mutter Juri Kuran in einem Menschen verwandelt, sowie ihre Erinnerungen wurden ihr genommen, um sie vor ihren Onkel Rido Kuran zu schützen. Denn er hatte vor, Yuki zu entführen, damit er ihr Blut trinken konnte. Doch Juri und Haruka ließen das nicht zu und Haruka wurde im Kampf gegen seinen Bruder Rido getötet. __TOC__ Persönlichkeit Wie Yuki auf andere wirkt hängt ganz davon ab, mit wem sie zu tun hat. Kaname gegenüber ist Yuki eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend, während sie Zero und den verrückten Day Class Mädchen gegenüber sehr aufbrausend und selbstsicher gegenüber tritt. Doch kaum ist Kaname Teil oder nur Thema einer Konversation, gewinnt die Verlegenheit. Sie ist fast zu jedem Schüler freundlich und zeigt sich hilfsbereit, hält aber die Schwärmereien der Day Class Schülerinnen für die Night Class für nervig und unsinnig. Yuki kann gut auf andere Menschen und Vampire zugehen und ist fähig, jeden ohne jegliche Vorurteile zu betrachten. So nimmt sie auch Maria Kurenai, als diese an die Schule kommt, herzlich auf. Wenn Yuki verspricht, jemandem zu helfen, so hält sie dieses Versprechen auch um jeden Preis und tut alles, um das Versprechen zu halten. Als Kaname sie wieder in einem Reinblütigen Vampir zurückverwandelt, wird Yuko mutiger und entschlossener. Sie widersetzt sich Kaname und erklärt Rido, dass sie eine Vertrauensschülerin ist und das sie entschlossen ist die Schüler der Day Class sowohl auch die der Nicht Class zu beschützen. Aussehen Yuki kann man als eher unscheinbares und durchschnittliches Mädchen bezeichnen. Sowohl ihr Auftreten als auch ihr Aussehen und ihre Größe von 1,52m machen sie zu einer der durchschnittlichen Schülerinnen an der Akademie, welche sie jedoch keinesfalls ist. Sie hat große, dunkelbraune Augen, die, wenn sie versucht sich an ihre Vergangenheit zu erinnern, oft sehr traurig wirken. Sie ist deswegen jedoch kein melancholischer Typ Mensch. Meist ist sie fröhlich und geht gern auf andere zu. Das Mädchen hat dunkelbraunes, etwa schulterlanges Haar, das meist wild in alle Richtungen absteht. Natürlich trägt sie wie alle Schüler der Day Class die übliche, schwarze Schuluniform, jedoch zusätzlich dazu auch noch die weiße Vertrauensschülerbinde, die das rote Wappen der Schule ziert. Zusätzlich dazu trägt sie eine Kette mit eben jenem Schulwappen um ihren Hals. Diese Kette ist aus Silber gefertigt, ebenso wie das Armband, welches sie trägt seit Zero sich zum ersten Mal in einen Vampir verwandelt hat. Dieses Armband sorgt dafür, dass Yuki ihren Freund unter Kontrolle halten kann und vor ihm geschützt ist, d.h., wenn sie das Armband anwenden würde, was bekannterweise ja auch nur einmal vorkommt. Yukis Stimme oder Stimmlage variiert je nach Gefühlslage, welche davon abhängt, in welcher Situation sie sich befindet oder mit wem sie spricht. Meist ist ihre Stimme jedoch leise und lässt sie daher etwas schüchtern und müde erscheinen. Nachdem sie wieder zu einem Vampir wurde, wuchsen ihre Haare praktisch über Nacht und waren ab da an bis zur Taille lang. Schneidet sie sich aber später wieder ab. Vergangenheit Yuki kann sich zu Beginn von Vampire Knight nicht an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern. Das Letzte, an was sie sich noch erinnern konnte, war, dass sie an einem düsteren und verschneiten Tag vor 10 Jahren von einem boshaften Vampir angegriffen wurde, der nach ihrem Blut verlangte. Kaname Kuran kam ihr zu Hilfe und rettete sie damit vor dem Tod. Kaname brachte die kleine Yuki daraufhin zum befreundeten Kaien Cross, der Yuki bei sich aufnahm und sie letzten Endes auch adoptierte aufgrund eines Versprechens, welches er ihrer Mutter gab. Einige Jahre später kam Zero Kiryu in die Familie des Rektors, da seine komplette Familie, so schien es, von der reinblütigen Vampirin Shizuka Hio getötet worden war. Zero zeigte offen seinen Hass gegen die Vampire, während Yuki sich immer mehr zu dem Vampir, Kaname, hingezogen fühlte. Zero unterstützte diese Beziehung der beiden nie und wies sie immer wieder darauf hin, dass "diese Leute" anders seien. Als Kaien Cross einige Jahre später die Cross Akademie gründete, traten Yuki und Zero in die Day Class ein, während Kaname als Hausvorstand in die Night Class, welche komplett aus Vampiren besteht, eintrat. Yuki sorgte fortan zusammen mit Zero als Guardians der Cross Academy für einen reibungslosen Schulbetrieb. Als Maria Kurenai an die Akademie kam, begegnete Yuki ihr ohne jegliche Vorurteile und hieß sie an der Cross Academy willkommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte sie nicht, welche Gefahr von ihr ausging. Schließlich wurde klar, dass sich hinter der süßen Maria Shizuka, die Zeros Familie damals umbrachte, verbarg. Yuki musste sich entscheiden: entweder für ihr eigenes Leben, oder für das von Zero und Kaname. Sie entschied sich schließlich dafür, sich selbst zu opfern, damit Zero und Kaname weiterleben konnten. Bevor Shizuka Yuki allerdings beißen konnte, wurde diese aufgehalten und von Kaname getötet. Kurze Zeit darauf erwachte Rido Kuran und wollte zu Ende bringen, was er vor zehn Jahren begonnen hatte, er wollte von Yukis Blut trinken. Kaname verwandelte Yuki durch einen Biss wieder zurück in einen reinblütigen Vampir, als welcher sie geboren worden war und somit erhielt sie auch wieder alle Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit zurück. Sie wurde als zweites Kind von der reinblütigen Juri Kuran geboren, welche auch die Mutter von Kaname war. Sie wurde geboren, um die zukünftige Frau von Kaname zu werden, da es unter Reinblütern üblich war, dass Geschwister heirateten und Nachwuchs bekamen, denn nur so konnten die Reinblüter fortwährend existieren. Eines Tages kam Rido Kuran, Yukis Onkel und der Bruder von Haruka und Juri, mit dem Vorhaben, von Yukis Blut zu trinken. Haruka und Juri verteidigten sie und verloren an jenem Tag ihr Leben. Mit letzter Kraft verwandelte Juri ihre Tochter in einen Menschen und nahm ihr sämtliche Erinnerungen. Sie beauftragte Kaname damit sich so gut es ging um seine Schwester zu kümmern. Kaname und Zero konnten Rido aufhalten, der von Zero am Ende mit dessen Bloody Rose, Zeros Hunter Waffe, erschossen wurde. Nach diesem Kampf musste Yuki sich zwischen Zero und Kaname entscheiden. Da Yukis Gefühle für Kaname größer waren als die für Zero, entschloss sie sich, selbst nachdem sie von Zeros Blut getrunken hatte und dadurch endlich merkte was er die ganze Zeit über für sie empfunden hatte, für Kaname. Somit verließ sie mit Kaname die Academy. Später im Verlauf der Geschichte wohnt sie zusammen mit Kaname wieder in der Villa der Kurans, dort, wo Kaname und Yuki ursprünglich mit ihren Eltern lebten. Sie wird auf das Leben als Reinblüter vorbereitet, denn viele sehen sie nur als "Baby" an. Auf einer speziellen Abendgesellschaft wird sie offiziell in die Welt der Vampire eingeführt, wo sie auch ihre beste Freundin Yori wiedersieht. Allerdings wird dieses Ereigniss überschattet von dem Tot eines anderen Reinblüters. Dieser, so scheint es, machte einen der Anwesenden Hunter zum Vampir, um durch seine Waffe zu sterben. Nun macht Yuki es sich zur Aufgabe, alle verbelibenden Reinblüter mit Artemis aufzusuchen, um ihnen anzubieten, ihr Leben zu beenden, denn sie will keine Menschen sterben sehen. Während sie eines Tages Kanames Blut zu sich nimmt, nimmt sie alle seine Erinnerungen auf. Dadurch sieht sie die Wahrheit um Kaname. Kaname ist nicht wirklich ihr Bruder. Er gehört zu den ältesten der Vampire, hatte jedoch gesundheitliche Probleme. Ihr tatsächlicher Bruder wurde von Rido getötet, sein Blut wurde dann dem alten Kaname geopfert, damit Rido ihn, den mächtigsten aller Vampire verschlingen konnte. Dieses Vorhaben ging jedoch daneben und Kaname verschlang stattdessen Ridos Blut. Danach wurde Kaname von Juri und Haruka adoptiert, und wie ihr eigenes Kind behandelt. Daher ruht auch die zwiespaltigkeit in Kanames und Juris Kommentaren. Es scheint Yuki nicht wirklich zu stören, dass ihr "O - Nii - sama" nicht ihr wahrer Bruder ist, doch missfällt es ihr, dass er versucht sie "einzusperren", sie vor der Welt zu beschützen. So nutzt sie die Gelegenheit um auszubüchsen und ihre eigenen Vorstellungen zu verwirklichen. Sie möchte zu allen Reinblütern gehen und ihnen anbieten, dass falls sie des Lebens müd sind, sie ihr Leben nehmen würde, so dass diese nicht gezwungen wären andere mit ins verderben zu ziehen beim Versuch sich selbst zu töten. (So wie bei Ôris vermeindlichem Suizid wo ein Hunter ums Leben kam). Als sie erfährt, was Kaname wirklich vorhat (alle Reinblüter zu vernichten) versucht sie diesen zu stoppen. Sie kämpfen sogar gegeneinander, Yuki mit Artemis und Kaname mit dem Antivampirschwert, dass Rido damals bentuzte um ihn wiederzuerwecken und später um Haruka zu töten. Ruka beentet den Kampf jedoch, indem sie Yuki eine Halluzination verpasst und Kaname so die Möglichkeit hat zu fliehen. Yuki erkennt warum Kaname das alles tut (wegen seiner ersten Geliebten) und versucht ihn beim nächsten Treffen daraufhinzuweisen, dass es IHR Wille war, nicht SEINER. Als Kaname gegen Zero kämpft und Ruka dabei schwer verletzt wird, entscheidet sich Yuki auf Zeros Seite zu sein und gegen Kaname zu Kämpfen; Symbolisch dafür schneidet sie sich die Haare ab, so dass sie die Frisur hat, die sie als Mensch hatte und Zero noch in sie als Mensch verliebt war. Sie sagt noch zu Kaname, der sie zuvor nach dem Kampf gegen Zero gefragt hatte, was sie mit ihm vorhat nachdem sie ihn gefangen hat: "Ich glaube wenn ich tue was ich vorhabe nach dem ich dich gefangen habe...werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, dich zu fangen." Was so klingt als würde sie sich von ihm Lossagen, und doch ist sie der Überzeugung, dass sie eines Tages gemeinsam "aus dem dunklen Wald herausfinden" werden - d.h. dass sie all das Dunkle was geschieht hinter sich lassen. Yuki glaubt also nach wie vor an ein Gutes Ende. Sie greift Kaname mit ihrer Bloody Rose an und sagt ihm indirekt, dass er sie eh niemals töten könne; Kaname wirft genau diesen Spruch zurück und Yuki schafft es tatsächlich nicht...Ihre Schmetterlinge beschützen sie. (Im Englischen werde Yukis Schmetterlinge, wie auch Kanames Fledermäuse als "Embodyment" bezeichnet") Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie diese Verkörperung zeigt. Sie versucht Kaname zu überzeugen, dass sich seine ehemals Geliebte zwar Opferte um den Menschen eine Waffe gegen die Reinblüter zu geben aber sicher niemals wollte, dass ALLE Reinblüter vernichtet werden - schon gar nicht durch einen Reinblüter selbst, denn was sie wohl am wenigsten gewollt habe, war dass Reinblüter sich arrogant zeigen. Nachdem Sara von Kanames ehemals Geliebter getötet wurde und dieser verspricht ihren Plan zu vollenden - schwört sich Yuki, dass sie ihm folgen wird um dem Spiel ein für allemal ein Ende zu setzten. Nach dem Kaname ihr erneut entwischt ist, sieht sie für sich nur einen Ausweg Kaname zu stoppen: sie versucht Zeros Erinnerungen an sie zu löschen, weil sie ihm Schmerz ersparen will --> Yuki Plant Kaname zu stoppen in dem sie ihn zum Menschen macht (Was nur durch ihren Tod möglich wäre!) Als Kaname Isaya Shôto beauftragte, sie wieder zum Menschen zu machen, ist sie komplett dagegen und wehrt sich. Als die Cross Academy von etlichen Reinblütern mit deren Dienern angegriffen wird, will sie helfen sie zu verteidigen - doch da erfährt sie, dass Kaname sein Herz in den Hochofen geworfen hat und von nun an nicht mehr bei ihr sein kann. Sie kann sich ein Leben ohne Kaname nicht vorstellen und fängt an zu weinen. Dennoch will sie auch nicht, dass Kanames Opfer umsonst war und hilft letztlich Zero und den anderen doch die Schule zu verteidigen. Wie Kaname es sich gewünscht hatte, kommen sie und Zero zusammen - es stellt sich später jedoch herraus, dass Yuki schwanger von Kanames Kind (ein Mädchen) ist und sie und Zero beschließen es gemeinsam aufzuziehen. Später bekommt Yuki ihr zweites Kind (einen Jungen) und der Vater ist Zero. Zusammen machen sie sich 1000 Jahre nach dem Kampf um die Cross Academy auf den Weg wo der Hochofen und Kanames Körper sind. Yuki vollzieht ein Ritual, mit welchem sie Kaname wieder ins Leben ruft - jedoch als Mensch. Sie bleibt jedoch nicht um zu warten bis er erwacht sondern lässt ihre beiden Kinder die Botschaft überbringen. Ihr erstes Kind (weiblich) ist von Kaname und das zweite (männlich) von Zero. Name Bedeutung des Namens: Kuro ''= schwarz, ''su ''= Meister (Kurosu und Cross in der Ausprache gleich ''Cross ''= engl. kreuzen), ''Kurosu ''= schwarzer Meister; ''Kuran ''= 9 Orchideen; ''Yuu ''= freundlich, ''ki ''= Prinzessin, also freundliche Prinzessin oder ''Yuuki = Schnee. Waffe Yukis Anti-Vampir-Waffe ist ein langer Stab, der auch eingefahren werden kann: Artemis. Sie trägt ihm dauert bequem an ihren Beim gegurtet, um schneller reagieren zu können. Wenn ein Vampir diese Waffe berührt, wird er von kleinen, aber schmerzhaften Elektrostößen getroffen. Wenn die abgeflachte Spitze von Artemis einen Vampir trifft, wird dort ein Mal sichtbar, dass die selbe Form hat wie ein Geschoss der Bloody Rose: Es sieht aus wie vier Blütenblätter, die kreuzförmig in einem Kreis angeordnet sind. Tatsächlich kann man das tragen dieser Waffe als Yuki's Fähigkeiten als Reinblüterin angesehen, da normale Vampire nicht in der Lage sind, Artemis zu berühren. Beziehungen Kaname Kuran Kaname Kuran ist Yukis älteren Bruder bzw. wurde er Liebevoll von Yukis Eltern Haruka und Juri Kuran aufgenommen und ihm als ihr eigenes Kind großgezogen. Nachdem den die beiden von Rido Kuran, Yukis und Kanames Onkel, umgebracht wurden, wurde Yuki später von einem bösen Vampir angegriffen, aber Kaname konnte sie retten. Noch bevor Juri getötet wurde, versiegelte sie Yukis Vampirfähigkeiten und ihre Erinnerungen. Sie beauftragte Kaname damit auf seine kleine Schwester aufzupassen und sich um sie zu kümmern. Kaname brachte Yuki zu einer seiner bekannten und Yuki wurde zusammen mit Zero von dem Rektor der Cross Akademie aufgenommen und adoptiert. Kaname kam immer wieder zum Haus des Rektors um Yuki zu besuchen und wusste das Kaname ein Vampir war. Mit der Zeit wurden Yuki und Zero zu den Vertrauensschülern, auch Wächtern, der Cross Academie ernannt, um das Geheimnis der Night Class vor den Day Class zu bewahren. Immer wieder wenn sie Kaname begegnet, wurde Yuki gegenüber ihn immer nervös und schüchtern. Ein wenig später verspricht er Yuki Fragen über ihre Vergangenheit zu beantworten, wenn sie seine Geliebte wird und schenke ihr eine Rose, die nur alle 10 Jahre blüht. Später wurde Yuki von Kaname wieder in einem Reinblütigen Vampir zurückverwandelt und bekam all ihre Erinnerungen zurück, die ihre Mutter Juri vor 10 Jahren gelöscht hatte. Als Rido, durch Kanames Blut, wieder erweckt wurde, wollte er, wie vor 10 Jahren, Yukis Blut trinken, was ihm beinahe auch gelang. Er wurde am Ende von Kaname und Zero aufgehalten und von Zeros Waffe getötet. Am Ende des Animies, verließen Yuki und Kaname die Cross Academie. Zwischen Yuki und Kaname ist eine tiefe und feste Beziehung zu erkennen. Zero Kiryu Yuki und Zero kennen sich schon seit vier Jahren. Zero wird genauso wie Yuki von Kaien Cross adoptiert und aufgenommen, weil seine Eltern von der Vampirin Shizuka Hio getötet wurden und er von ihr gebissen wurde. Weil Shizuka eine Reinblüterin war, verwandelte Zero sich in einem Vampir. Er wurde schließlich, wie Yuki, von den Rektor der Cross Academy Kaien Cross adoptiert und wuchs zusammen mit Yuki bei ihm auf. Vampire Knight Extra Kapitel (Update Feb/2016) Mittlerweile kamen in den Laufe der letzten 3 Jahre nach dem "Ende" von Vampire Knight ''4 Extrakapitel '''heraus. Ich habe eine neue Seite erstellt bezüglich der Extra Kapitel. Vampire Knight Extra Kapitel 1 - 4 Sie beinhalten viele wichtige Infos und es ist schön mit anzusehen was aus unseren Lieblingscharakteren geworden ist. (Für weitere Info' s könnt ihr mich gerne anschreiben. -''C.H.)Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Day Class Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Cross Academy Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere